A Sudden Flame
by holdmeinyourarms1234
Summary: Medieval Setting. Killian Jones hates parties. Emma Swan loves them. What happens when she enters his life like a sudden flame?


**Well hello there! So this is for my CS Secret Survivor finiteobliviate and well I thought I'd share it here as well. It's short and a Medieval type story. It's completely AU and along the lines of Lieutenant Duckling, but not really... well I don't even know. My muse was just being all "OH Be all historically nerdy." And so yes. I'll just shut up now. Enjoy! (I OWN NO CHARACTERS, JUST MY IDEAS, THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ONCE UPON A TIME AND THE CREATORS)**

PART 1 KILLIAN

I never liked attending these "parties"; they always just seemed like a waste of time. The music was too loud, the women were too ugly, and the food had already been eaten by field mice. Speaking of music, boy was it a happy tune. Everyone except Lord and Lady Swan and myself were dancing and jumping merrily to the tune. I walked slowly to get a drink when suddenly I tumbled to the ground. A girl was on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she rolled off of me and began to laugh.

"It's alright." I replied standing up and helping her off the ground. "Just be more careful the next time."

It was silent for a while between us. "Thank you for helping me up. I'm really sorry." I nodded and looked at her. She was young, 17 at the most with long blonde hair and green eyes that shone in the firelight. "You know, we need more dancers and I'm pretty sure you'd have less chances of tripping."

"I'd rather not."

She just shrugged and joined back into the music and I continued my walk to get a drink. Once I had refilled my glass twice I looked back into the crowd to search for her. This girl had entered my life like a sudden flame and I didn't want the fire to burn out. She intrigued me and I didn't know if I liked it yet.

She laughed and clapped as the song finished. She was dancing with one of her girl friends. A slower song started and the first couple to dance was the lord and lady of the estate. Everyone grabbed a partner and she just looked around to see if anyone was going to dance with her. I don't know why, but an impulse inside of me made me walk towards her and say, "Dance with me."

She smiled simply and took my hand. We glided to the slow tune and she spoke, "I've never seen you before."

"You're probably not that observant."

"What is your name?"

"Killian Jones. What is yours?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

I scoffed and laughed a little bit. "Are you Lord and Lady Swan's daughter?"

"The one and only." She replied gleaming into my eyes. "But I still don't know who you are."

"I'm Sheriff Jones of Meryton." She stopped and her smile left.

"You collect the tax."

"Only in the name of the king, my darling." I replied smoothly and began to twirl her again only for her to stop a moment later.

"Well _the king_ has certainly done us no good whilst he's been ruling. He's been battling a silly crusade on the other side of the world that has killed thousands of men including my brother. It is because of your stupid _king_ that I need to—" She stopped, now sober.

"You need to what?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I must be going now. I've found myself very tired suddenly." She turned to walk away, but I wasn't going to let her leave that easily.

I grabbed her hand, "May I see you tomorrow."

"No." She turned away again and the music became quicker once more. I was engulfed in the crowed although I painfully tried to leave in pursuit of her. Once I had gone out of the crowd she had disappeared and my sudden flame had left as quickly as it had come.

* * *

PART 2 EMMA

The parties that Meryton held were the best that I'd ever attended. They weren't stuffy like royal parties and there was always enough wine to drink into the early hours of the morning. The music was playing quite loudly which was just how I liked it. Of course there were some grumpy people to the sidelines including my parents, but no one could kill our festive mood.

I was twirling and jumping to the tune and I almost completely lost my vision. I didn't really care though. Somehow I didn't collide with anyone who was dancing and I linked arms with different partners perfectly. "Where are you going to be after the dance?" A certain gentleman asked me while we were close together.

"Not a place where you're going to be allowed." I replied laughing and twirled away. I knew what he wanted. He was a recently returned soldier from some crusade or maybe he had run away. It didn't matter anymore. He had done something to escape that cruel world and it was good that he did. I lost my only sibling to one of those cruel wars and it was now up to me to find a husband and marry before my parents died to inherit the estate.

In my distracted thoughts and dancing I suddenly toppled back into reality...literally. I fell on top of someone and immediately slid off of him, "I'm so sorry." I said hitting the ground with a laugh. I pushed my negative thoughts out of my head for now.

His blue eyes were serious and they looked even more intimidating with raven hair and a slight beard framing them. The man looked to be about 30 and that made me a little scared of what he was going to do to me. Instead he just stood up and held out his hand. "It's alright. Just be more careful next time."

"Thank you for helping me up. I'm really sorry." I said after a moment of silence with a smile. He wasn't that much taller than me, but his presence made me feel so small. He looked at me and I looked back into the crowd. A thought occurred in me that I just had to say out loud. "You know, we need more dancers and I'm pretty sure you'd have less chances of tripping."

"I'd rather not." He replied without a smile. He was in a disagreeable mood. I knew it and I also knew how to deal with it, just leave it alone. That's just what I did. I worked myself back into the crowd and soon enough I was completely engulfed and I could no longer see.

However, I couldn't stop thinking about that man. Maybe it was because I toppled over him or maybe it was something in the air, but there was something different about him. I liked the way his face was tousled to perfectly by the wind. I liked the fact that his blue eyes, even though they were shining, had this certain depth and mystery to them. It was like something had happened to him years ago and it was so buried beneath the surface that only he knew everything about it.

The thing that bothered me most was that I had never seen him before. I was the daughter of the Lord of Meryton. I was supposed to know everyone, especially every man since I was going to marry one of them to inherit the estate. Could it be? Had I finally found a potential husband? He would do the job greatly and looked like a proper lord.

"Ems, what's wrong with you?" Ruby asked me I had stopped laughing apparently.

"Nothing, just pensive thoughts I guess." I replied we linked arms and twirled together.

"I think I might be spending a night in the stables with Victor, will you look out for me?" I looked to where she pointed and saw him smiling at us. It was that same soldier that was looking at me tonight. He sure was desperate.

Before I could reply though she just yelled her gratitude and went over towards him. The music stopped and suddenly couples all around were gathering to dance in pairs. My parents were the first ones, of course. I just loved how they looked at each other. I honestly do believe that the gods have blessed them with such luck.

"Dance with me." I turned around and the man who had been recently dominating my thoughts was there with an extended hand. I took it and we began to dance in perfect unity.

"I've never seen you before." I said then looked down, "Well, until I fell on top of you."

"You're probably not that observant." He said with a faint smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Killian Jones. What is yours?"

"Emma. Emma Swan"

He scoffed and in a posh voice said, "Are you Lord and Lady Swan's daughter?"

"The one and only. But I still don't know who you are." I replied ignoring his rudeness.

"I'm Sheriff Jones of Meryton." No wonder I had never seen him before, my parents never allowed me to.

"You collect the tax." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Only in the name of the king, my darling." He replied beginning to dance again.

"Well _the king_ has certainly done us no good whilst he's been ruling. He's been battling a silly crusade on the other side of the world that has killed thousands of men including my brother. It is because of your stupid _king_ that I need to—" Why should I even tell him? He shouldn't know this.

"You need to what?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I must be going now. I've found myself very tired suddenly." I needed to leave.

To my bad luck, he was able to grab my hand before I could leave. "May I see you tomorrow?"

"No." I said simply. I ran out of the crowd just as the music began to swell. I couldn't look back. It didn't matter if he wanted to follow me; I knew the crowd well. They wouldn't allow him to pass through even if he begged. He could only dance his way out and I was pretty sure he wasn't about to hop and skip to follow me.

I ran back to the house. The manor was deserted due to the fact that everyone was at the party. I closed the doors behind me and shut myself in my room. I didn't know why I was doing this. Eventually, I would've needed to face my fears, but not tonight. Tonight I was going to be filled with fear and immaturity.

I could face my fears tomorrow in the painfully sober sunlight.

**If you liked it make sure to leave a review and favorite it :)**


End file.
